


Without You

by chaoticxally



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bellamy and Clarke Love Each Other, Bellamy and Clarke Talk Things Out, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Minor Swearing, POV Alternating, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e08 How We Get to Peace, Radio Calls, Romance, Speculation, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticxally/pseuds/chaoticxally
Summary: “Do you know how hard it was for me in space, believing that I had left you behind to die? It destroyed me. It broke me and it took me over a year to slowly piece myself back together, but even then I wasn’t back to being myself. I couldn’t be because I lost the pieces of you that had somehow become a part of me during our time on the ground.”Or a post 5x08 fic where Bellamy’s plan for Octavia doesn’t end up working out and Clarke and Bellamy may or may not end up having to fight in the arena. Radio calls, angst, and love confessions are involved.





	1. Bellamy

Walking down a dark bunker corridor, Bellamy wills himself to stop thinking about what he just did, but he can’t help it. He believed that no one could ever come between him and Octavia. He thought he would always choose Octavia over everyone. Bellamy was wrong. _He chose Clarke._

Clarke… thinking of her makes him walk faster to the room she had been locked up in since her eventful arrest. Behind him is the room his sister’s unconscious body is now lying in. Bellamy had notified Indra of Octavia’s poor health, knowing she would be well taken care of. As he walks, Bellamy’s thoughts move away from his sister behind him and towards the woman in front of him.

He approaches the room where Clarke is being held. It’s being guarded by only one of Octavia’s men; preparing for the coming war is more important than guarding a chained up girl. This works in Bellamy’s favor as he is quickly able to subdue the guard and unlock the door.

Upon entering, Bellamy’s eyes instantly land on Clarke sitting on a bench with her back to the door. Bellamy makes his way to her, coming to kneel in front of where she sits. Clarke is startled when she sees him in front of her, having realized it was Bellamy who had entered, not the guard she had expected. While she is collecting her thoughts, Bellamy uses the keys stolen from the guard outside to release her handcuffs. 

Once the handcuffs are off, Clarke finds her words. “What...what happened?” she asks while looking around the room confused. “Why is Octavia letting me go? Where’s Madi? Is Madi okay?” She rapidly asks these last two questions, concerned about Madi’s well-being more than her own.

Bellamy is quick to assure her that Madi is safe with Harper and Monty in the control room. He then prepares himself to tell her what it is he just did.

“Octavia’s not going to be a problem anymore,” he says lacking emotion. Clarke, confused by Bellamy’s indifference, becomes increasingly worried. “Bellamy, what happened? Did you… did you do something?” she questions with an air of disbelief. Clarke, like Bellamy, would have never believed that he would do something to harm his sister.

Bellamy moves to sit next to Clarke. While looking at his feet, Bellamy sighs, “I knocked her out. I had to. I coated a piece of her ration with Monty’s algae. She should be unconscious for about a week. Well I mean, that’s how long Murphy was knocked out for so I’m just guessing but she should at least be unconscious long enough for us to safely make it to the valley and…”

Before his rambling can continue, Clarke stops him. “Wait, you...you knocked out your sister?”

Bellamy is quick to respond, “Yes.”

“Why?” is Clarke’s follow up question and the one Bellamy has been dreading.

“I did it for you Clarke,” he says quickly before he chickens out. “Octavia was going to have you killed. I couldn’t let that happen.”

There’s a brief moment of silence. “Why?” Clarke asks again, this time more hesitant. Looking into her eyes, Bellamy can see that she wants to say more. She doesn’t. _Here goes nothing_ , Bellamy thinks to himself as he runs his fingers through his hair, preparing to open his heart to the woman sitting beside him. 

“Clarke, I spent six years of my life without you by my side. You have to understand that I can’t do that ever again. You’re my other half, and without you I’m… I’m a mess. I can’t do this without you. Do you know how hard it was for me in space, stuck on that damn ring believing that I had left you behind to die? It destroyed me. It broke me and it took me over a year to slowly piece myself back together, but even then I wasn’t back to being myself. I couldn’t be because I lost the pieces of you that had somehow become a part of me during our time on the ground. That’s when I realized how big of an impact you’ve had on me, Clarke. You make me a better me and I… I love you Clarke Griffin. I do. Dammit, I’m in love with you. And fuck, I know this probably isn’t the right time to tell you, but I just… I just need you to know because I’ve already lived with the regret of not telling you the first time around. I’m not doing that again.”

Bellamy finally takes a breath. He’s terrified. He has never been so vulnerable before, but the blonde-haired woman in front of him is his whole world and he needs her to know. After realizing Clarke isn’t saying anything, just looking at him with a strange face, he whispers softly, “Clarke? Please say something.”

There’s a long pause before a word is spoken. “I...I…I can’t do this right now Bellamy,” Clarke says while shaking her head. “You...You can’t just say all this and expect me to jump into your arms! You’re...You’re with Echo! I just can’t, okay?”

“Clarke…,” Bellamy says as he starts to reach for her, but Clarke quickly pushes away with tears in her eyes. Bellamy’s heart hurts. He never meant to make her cry. He hates seeing her in pain, and knowing that he’s the reason hurts more than anything. 

“Clarke…,” Bellamy tries again. “I’m sorry for the poor timing but I meant what I said. I need you to know that. Echo… she’s become important to me, yes, but she became important because when I thought you were dead, she’s who helped me move on from you.” He sees Clarke slightly shift away when he mentions Echo. Bellamy decides to continue. No time like the present.

“You’ve always been it Clarke. You’ve always been the one for me. I know that now. The people I’ve been with in the past and Echo - who I won’t be with for much longer because when we reach Shallow Valley I’m ending it, I promise - have all had a special place in my heart. But Clarke, you have my whole heart. You have my soul, my body. You have all of me.” … _If you want me_ , Bellamy thinks but doesn’t dare speak aloud. The thought of Clarke not loving him back is too painful.

“You’re my person. You’re my better half, and I know, okay? I know you didn’t want to hear this right now but I had to tell you that I love you before it’s too late, again.” Bellamy knows he should stop, but the thought of Clarke rejecting him keeps him talking. He isn’t sure why, maybe because he thinks that the longer he talks, the more likely Clarke will be to finally let down the walls she has built up over the six years they’ve been apart. “I...I can’t do this without you, Clarke. I love you. I need you. Please, say something. Tell me you feel the same way. I just… just please say something.”

After a moment of silence, Clarke finally speaks. She’s been looking at her feet since he finished talking, but Bellamy’s still able to catch a glimpse of the blush on her cheeks. “Bellamy, I...I need you too. I’ve always needed you. And you’re, you’re so… Bellamy,” Clarke says with a slight chuckle. “I can’t find the words to describe you, especially when you go and do the unimaginable, like knocking out your own sister for me.” She ends the last sentence like it’s a question, like she still can’t believe what Bellamy said, that he harmed his sister to save her.

Bellamy is so wrapped up in her words that he doesn’t notice the change in Clarke’s demeanor until she speaks again. “Believe me Bellamy, I know we need to talk about everything you said, but what I said earlier still stands. I can’t do this right now. We can’t do this right now. There’s too much shit going on at the moment for us to be sitting here gushing about our feelings. You should’ve known better than to bring this up now.”

With that, Clarke gets up and walks out of the room before Bellamy even has a chance to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome to my first fic! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This one focused on Bellamy's thoughts and feelings and we'll be digging into how Clarke feelings in the next two chapters.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)


	2. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Clarke's POV. This is a shorter chapter but important in setting the scene for the longer chapter after this. Enjoy!

Clarke hastily makes her way out of the room, not only because she wants to get away from the place she was held prisoner, but because she needs to get away from Bellamy. 

Bellamy… everything he just said is making her head spin. 

As she walks to where he had said Madi would be, she can’t get Bellamy’s words out of her head. He loved her. He loves her. He is in love with her. He… he really said that.

She could’ve told him she loves him too. She could’ve told him that she is in love with him and has been for six years. She could have. Maybe she should have. She had seen the sad look he had in his eyes when she didn’t say what he wanted her to. She knew he was hoping she’d say it back. A part of her was hoping she’d work up the courage to say it too, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. Not now. 

Right now, she has too much on her plate. Right now, she has to protect Madi and her friends. She has to find a way to stop Diyoza and Octavia from going to war. It appears that Bellamy may have helped in that department, but there is still too much going on to discuss and analyze her feelings for the man. 

Clarke also knows that this is complete bullshit. If she wanted to, she could march back into that room and confess her feelings. No one is stopping her. The corridors are vacant, with most people already asleep. So she could, if she wanted to. But that’s the thing, she doesn’t want to. She’s not ready to admit her feelings to Bellamy while he’s still with someone else. An important lesson Clarke has learned in her time on the ground is that it’s one thing for someone to say they will do something, and it’s another thing entirely for them to actually go through with it. So although she is sure Bellamy meant what he said, about ending it with Echo as soon as he’s able, she also knows not to get her hopes up. Clarke is not ready to get her heart broken again.

Stuck in her spiraling thoughts, Clarke doesn’t realize she has made it to the control room until she hears Madi’s voice on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, Clarke enters. Before she knows it, Madi is wrapped around her middle. Clarke returns the hug, holding on longer than necessary. Only hours ago, Clarke had believed she would never get to hug this little girl again. 

“I was worried about you,” mumbles Madi as she is still pressed against Clarke’s chest. Clarke releases her, noticing the worried look in her eyes. She glances up and sees Monty and Harper both watching the interaction. They too look rather worried. They must have heard about what happened when Octavia had figured out Bellamy and her had been the ones to kill Cooper and destroy the worms. 

Clarke rubs her wrists, where the handcuffs had been less than an hour ago. She quickly gets to explaining everything that had happened, including what Bellamy had done to his sister and how he had been the one to set Clarke free. The look all three of them give her after she mentions Bellamy’s actions is not a look that Clarke had been expecting. They don’t look shocked that he had harmed Octavia to protect Clarke at all. Harper looks like she is about to comment on it, but Clarke is so not prepared to discuss Bellamy any further.

“So, anyway, you still got eyes on Diyoza and her crew?” Clarke asks to divert everyone’s attention. They all spend the next half hour or so discussing the journey to Shallow Valley, to Clarke and Madi’s home. They work on avoiding the topic of Octavia whenever possible. 

Things are going rather smoothly until a loud noise comes from the hallway. Before they know it, Bellamy comes crashing through the door. Despite finding it hard to look him in the eyes after their last conversation, she does and Clarke can instantly tell something is wrong. There’s a look of sheer panic in his eyes as he stares back at her, a look that Clarke hasn’t seen in a long time.

“What’s wrong?” Monty asks worriedly before Clarke can get those words out herself. Bellamy jumps, like he hadn’t realized there were other people in the room besides Clarke. He turns his attention away from her to look at the others, with his gaze finally landing on the man who had spoken.

“It’s Octavia. She’s… she’s awake,” Bellamy states, out of breath. “She’s awake.”

Bellamy then turns his attention back to Clarke, panic still present on his face. Without speaking, they both know they’re thinking the same thing. _Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave us a brief glance at what's going through Clarke's head. Don't worry, we'll hear a lot more of her thoughts in the next chapter, which is the last and most important.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bulk of the fic and the best chapter, in my opinion. We get both of their POV's in this one, starting with Bellamy Blake. Enjoy!

Everything's happening so fast. One minute, Bellamy is sitting where he had confessed his feelings to Clarke and thinking about what he did wrong, and the next minute Indra’s rushing in and warning him that the algae hasn’t done to Octavia what it had done to Murphy. His sister is already awake. 

Luckily, Indra gives him enough of a heads up, allowing Bellamy to track down Clarke and let her know. Finding her isn’t hard at all, as he knows she’s wherever Madi is and that would be the control room. 

The look in her eyes when he enters and tells her Octavia is awake is one of pure panic, and he knows he most likely has the same look in his eyes. They both know they’re screwed. 

Only moments after Bellamy bursts into the control room and gives the warning, Octavia enters as well. She is followed in by six guards, and she looks pissed. Bellamy isn’t surprised about that, however, he is surprised to see her already back on her feet. Monty’s algae still took a toll on her, with the evidence being her sickly appearance. 

Before they know it, Octavia is giving orders to have Clarke and Bellamy both handcuffed and brought to the arena. Clarke and Bellamy look desperately at each other as they both know what that means. Octavia’s going to have them fight to the death. 

While this is all happening, Monty, Harper, and especially Madi are all protesting. They’re begging for Octavia to see reason. Bellamy and Clarke, however, know there is no getting through to her, so they stay relatively silent. Clarke calls out to Madi, telling her everything is going to be alright, while Bellamy asks Harper to watch over Madi and make sure she doesn’t come down to the arena to witness the hell that is about to go down. 

Under Octavia’s order, Bellamy and Clarke find themselves being pushed out of the room by several guards. Clarke once again calls out to Madi, who is now being held back by Harper. Clarke’s trying to stay strong in front of her daughter, but Bellamy can tell she’s close to breaking. Before Madi is able to see Clarke break, the door is slammed shut between them. The last thing Bellamy sees before he is forced to look ahead, is Monty sneaking out of the control room.

Ten minutes later, Clarke and Bellamy find themselves in the pit of the arena. Monty had followed them and is standing up in the audience. The audience… that had been unexpected. It’s near midnight, but Octavia hadn’t wanted to wait until daybreak for Clarke and Bellamy’s punishment, as she wants to begin the journey to Shallow Valley in the morning. So, Bellamy finds it surprising that the arena is packed with onlookers. Bellamy can quickly make out Jackson and Miller in the crowd, as well as other familiar faces.

The most important person in the room to him, however, is Clarke. He lowers his gaze to look at her once again. He sees the scared look in her eyes and he desperately wants to ease her mind, but there’s nothing he can do. Right now, Bellamy is powerless against his sister.

As Octavia ascends her thrown and the Wonkru ritual begins, Bellamy tunes them all out and focuses his attention solely on Clarke. He tries to speak to her through his eyes, as his words would be lost in the noise of the crowd. There is so much left he wants to tell her, so many things he wants to do with her. Lost in Clarke’s gaze, he forgets about the world around him, that is until he hears a loud clang.

Octavia has thrown a sword into the arena. Bellamy and Clarke jump, shocked out of their own little world, and just stare at it. It feels like time stands still. Neither of them move. It feels like years past and then, Clarke picks it up.

Bellamy’s eyes widen as he watches Clarke reach down and pick up the sword. His eyes widen even further as she aims the sword at herself.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Bellamy asks, his voice shaking. He thinks he knows the answer to that question, but he refuses to believe it.

Clarke’s eyes rise to meet his, the look in her eyes giving away her plan. 

“No. Clarke, don’t do this. We’ll find a way out of this. We always do.” At this point, Bellamy’s body is shaking and his voice is desperate. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This _cannot_ be happening.

“Bellamy,” Clarke begs with tears in her eyes, “Please don’t make this harder than it has to be. Just let me do this. Please, just let me do this for you.”

“For me?” Bellamy questions angrily. “You think this is what I want? You think I want to watch you kill yourself in front of me? You think I want you to die for me, again?” The ‘again’ whispered, so only Clarke and himself can hear it. 

Clarke flinches, and he can see the gears turning in her head. He knows she probably believes this is the only choice. _Only choice, also an oxymoron, by the way._ Bellamy, however, refuses to believe that one of them dying in this arena is their only option. 

“Clarke, please. Just hear me out. You don’t have to do this. We’ll figure something out.” Bellamy continues to plead with the woman in front of him, who still has the sword aimed at her abdomen. “I can’t lose you again, Clarke. I just got you back. Please, I need you. I love you, remember? Just put the sword down. We’ll figure something out, I promise.” He knows that it is a promise he may have trouble keeping, because with just one look up at his sister he can tell that Octavia won’t let them get off easy. 

Glancing back down towards Clarke, he sees that she too was looking up at his sister. “Bellamy, you and I both know Octavia is not going to let up. She’s not the forgiving type. She placed us in this arena for us to fight to the death. I’m not going to do that. I know you aren’t either. So just let me do this, okay?”

“No,” Bellamy says once again, this time with more conviction, “Why does it have to be you?” With that, he forces the sword out of Clarke’s hand and into his own. “You’ve already sacrificed yourself once for me. Now it’s my turn.” 

He sees the look of surprise in her eyes as he says this, and for some reason that hurts him. Had she really thought he was going to let her go through with it? Had she forgotten what she meant to him?

He also observes the sheer look of determination in her eyes. Once, it was something he admired. Now, it terrifies him. She isn’t going to give up. _Time for a different tactic_ , Bellamy decides.

“Clarke, you have Madi now. You’re a mother. Think about her. She needs you, Clarke.” Bellamy notices that the mention of Madi affects her, but it turns out it doesn’t affect her in the way he hoped.

“Madi doesn’t need me anymore, Bellamy. Can’t you see? I’ve always needed her more than she needs me.” Clarke chuckles through her tears. “She’s fiercely independent. She’s strong. And now, she has all of you. And you all have each other.” 

There’s a brief pause, but before Bellamy can respond, Clarke speaks once again, with a hint of sadness in her voice. “You all have each other, Bellamy. You, Raven, Murphy, Harper, Monty, Emori, and Echo. You guys have become a family, and they all need you. Madi hasn’t stopped talking about you all since you arrived, so as long as you promise me you’ll protect her, I know she’ll be alright.” Clarke voices this with a certain inflection, like she already knows Bellamy would do anything to protect Madi. She isn’t wrong. “Can’t you see that you are so much more important, Bellamy?”

Bellamy stops her there. “Clarke, no. What are you saying? You’re incredibly important! You’re… you’re you. None of us would be alive if it weren’t for you!”

Clarke sighs deeply. “That may be true Bellamy. You may have needed me then, but you don’t need me now. No one does. While I was surviving six years alone, you were surviving six years without me. And look, you made it! You all did fine without me. So, see? I’m not important.”

Bellamy’s heart breaks with each word she says and he’s not sure he can take much more, but Clarke isn’t done.

“I know you’re going to say that I’m important. I know that you’re going to try to convince me that I am needed. But, honestly? I’m not going to believe a word of it. Bellamy, ever since you guys landed back on the ground, you all have been so distant. I see how you walk around me like I’m going to break any second. And you know what? That’s fine. Whatever. I can handle that. But it’s when you pretend that I don’t exist that really hurts. Like that defection plan with Echo the other day? I should’ve been a part of that. I would’ve been a part of that six years ago. But things have changed Bellamy, and don’t pretend they haven’t. I’m no longer part of your guys’ family.” 

“Clarke, I...I…” Bellamy is at a loss for words. He hadn’t realized this is how it all looks to her. All he wants to do is hold Clarke tight in his arms and remind her that she will always be a part of their family, a part of his. It breaks him inside to know that she thinks she doesn’t matter anymore, because that isn’t true. She means the world to him. Those six years without her had been hell. But before he can say any of these things, he is distracted by the sword in his hand being yanked from his grasp.

Before he knows it, Clarke has the sword once again aimed at her own abdomen Ignoring Bellamy’s shocked expression, she talks. “You know, I called you. Everyday. For 2,199 days I called you and talked to you. You kept me sane. Did you know that? I spent six years hoping and praying, waiting for the day you would come home to me. And when you did, I was so happy. I was so relieved. I thought that I would finally have a chance to tell you in person how I felt, how I feel. But it quickly became clear that you had never heard any of those messages I sent. And that’s… that’s fine.” With that, Clarke shrugs her shoulders, but Bellamy knows it is anything but fine. 

“Clarke, I… I had no idea. You really called me? Everyday?” Bellamy couldn’t lie, knowing she had messaged him everyday without fail sends a warm feeling through his chest. 

Clarke sighs, the sad look on her face still present. “Yes. But that’s old news and -”

“Why?” Bellamy asks, interrupting her. He has to know why. He has to hear her say it.

For the first time ever, Bellamy sees Clarke look… shy. He can tell that his question surprises her. It takes her a moment to collect her thoughts. “Bellamy, I… I don’t know. Or maybe I do know, I don’t know. You just, you’ve always been my person. You and I… we were always a team. Before Praimfaya, we did things _together_. It just felt right for you and I to survive the separation… together.” Clarke then took a moment to look around the arena once again before speaking again. “You know what? I might as well say it. I’ve got nothing to lose now.” At that, Clarke lets out a small laugh. “I called you everyday because I love you Bellamy Blake. Okay? Is that what you want to hear? I’m in love with you and it took me suffering through Praimfaya to realize it. I’m sorry.”

Bellamy is shocked. He knows how guarded Clarke can be, especially recently. He honestly had not been expecting her to confess her feelings like that.

He should be happy. He should be overfilled with joy right now. The woman he’s been in love with for years has just confessed to loving him back. But the reason for her confession makes him stop. She told him because she truly believes she is going to die in this arena. 

Bellamy isn’t going to let that happen, especially not now.

But before he can do anything to prevent it, he focuses back in and realizes Clarke is repeatedly saying “I’m sorry.” And before he knows it, the sword that had been hanging loosely in front of her, is now lodged in her abdomen. 

“NO!” Bellamy screams, but he’s too late. 

 

\---

 

Clarke gasps at the pain in her side. Already she’s beginning to see stars. The pain is unimaginable. She quickly yanks the sword out and stares at the blood it’s coated in. _Her_ blood. 

She slowly loses focus of what is going on around her, but she can make out the cries from the audience and the scream from Bellamy. He had been too late to stop her from going through with it. She knows he will never forgive himself for what just happened, but she had to do it. Bellamy has far more people who depend on him. It had only made sense for her to be the one to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Her heart longs for Madi, knowing the little girl will be devastated when she finds out what happened. But Clarke isn’t worried. She knows over time Madi will be okay. She has a whole new family to take care of her.

Aside from losing focus, Clarke is also losing her strength. She feels herself sway to the side, on the verge of collapse. Before she knows it, strong arms are wrapped around her, holding her close and slowing lowering her to the ground. _Bellamy._

Her eyes are able to find his once again, and the tears reappear in her eyes after seeing the ones in his. He moves her so her head is resting in his lap. Clarke is unable to do much besides look up at the man above her. She feels hands pressed against her side where the sword had entered. Bellamy must be trying to stop the bleeding. Clarke knows she probably won’t make it, but knowing Bellamy, he isn’t going to give up. 

After what feels like hours, but actually only a few minutes, Clarke feels her body being lifted. Several other arms are now supporting her. In her haze she notices Jackson’s face, as well as Monty’s. Surprisingly, she also notices Miller has come down to help with whatever is going on, and of course there’s Bellamy. Still rather out of it, Clarke is only able to get out a “What?” in reference to why her body is being lifted. Clarke gets her answer after she is placed on what must be a makeshift cart. “Jackson’s going to work his magic and patch you up. Okay?” Bellamy whispers in her ear. “You’re not leaving me. Not now.”

“Octavia?” Clarke asks. She may be kind of out of it but she still remembers Bellamy’s sister being the one ordering her execution. Bellamy’s quick to respond. “She’s the one who allowed Jackson and the others into the arena to help you. Maybe a part of my sister is still in there after all.” Clarke is shocked by this, and can tell Bellamy is too. Maybe her selfless sacrifice is what finally got to Octavia. All Clarke knows is that she’s not going to question it. 

While Bellamy is talking, they must make their way out of the arena, as Clarke notices the sound of the crowd greatly decreasing. She also notices that Bellamy is still right by her side, but that doesn’t stop her from reaching out to him and begging him, “Please, don’t leave. Please. We’ve got a lot to talk about once I’m all patched up.”

She sees a hint of a smile on his face as he says, “Don’t worry princess, I’m not going anywhere.” At the mention of his old nickname for her, new tears spring from her eyes and find their way down her cheek. Unlike in the arena, this time they’re happy tears. That doesn’t stop Bellamy from making quick work of wiping them away. He leans down and whispers in her ear, “I love you Clarke Griffin, and you’re going to be alright. I meant it when I said I can’t do this without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're reading this that means you've made it to the end of my first fic. It truly means a lot that you've taken the time to read this, so thank you. As always, kudos and comments would be much appreciated. The more I get, the quicker I'll write my next piece. Thank you again! :)


End file.
